Smelly Cuddling
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen want's to cuddle, but she smells like smoke, so Joanne refuses. MoJo fluff. Oneshot.


Smelly Cuddling

"Pookie, please!" Maureen pouted hovering over Joanne on the bed.

Joanne closed her eyes, rolling over and away from Maureen, "You smell like smoke. It's disgusting."

"But baby…I want to cuddle." Maureen whined, "You said earlier today that you wanted to hold me all night long and I was really looking forward too it. You can't tease me."

Joanne turned on her back, peering up into those big, green puppy dog eyes, which for once didn't faze her, "Well you told me that you quit smoking, but there you were smoking with Mimi and Roger…and then you had a joint with Collins that to me isn't quitting."

"It was _only_ three cigarettes and one joint." Maureen said, "I'm not even high. I'm not even drunk either! That should count for a snuggle session."

"You still smell and taste like an ashtray." Joanne stated, turning over on her side once more, away from the smelly smoke radiating from Maureen's skin and clothes.

"Fine!" Maureen huffed, slamming her body on the bed, and away from Joanne. "Don't come rolling over to me when you can't sleep without me in your arms!"

"I'm sure I'll deal." Joanne smirked, loving how Maureen was mad because she wouldn't cuddle her. Maybe Maureen would finally understand that Joanne hated when she smoked. "Goodnight."

"Whatever." Maureen mumbled, and closed her eyes.

An hour later, Maureen lay wide awake, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She looked over towards Joanne; the lawyer was in a dead sleep. "This is stupid!" She whispered unable to sleep without Joanne holding her.

She studied Joanne for a second, a smirk tugging her lips. Since Joanne was asleep, Maureen would make her cuddle. So inch by inch the diva moved over to Joanne, and carefully curled up against Joanne's side. She laid her head on her shoulder and her arm across her stomach, and closed her eyes.

All was good for Maureen, something about cuddling with Joanne was just…relaxing, and she was about to drift off into her own slumber until Joanne rolled over, rolling Maureen off of her.

Maureen's head snot up, "Hey!"

"My nose was buried in your normally strawberry scented hair, but tonight it was smothered in smoke filled curls, which woke me up." Joanne groggily said.

"But I can't sleep!" Maureen whined,

"Cuddle a pillow." Joanne said, "That's what I do when I go on business trips, and you're not around."

"Aw…Pookie." Maureen smiled, running her fingertips along Joanne's jaw line, "You pretend I'm a pillow? That's so cute." She went to lean in for a kiss, but Joanne stopped her half way.

Maureen huffed, "You're so…mean!"

Joanne watched as Maureen climbed out of bed, and headed for the bathroom, the drama queen slamming the door shut. Joanne lay back down, and couldn't help but think if she was being a little hard on Maureen. But then again, Joanne hated the smell of smoke…it almost made her sick to her stomach. Plus Maureen said she had quit, but there she was, outside with Roger and Mimi smoking up a storm.

A half hour later, Maureen emerged from the bathroom, Joanne still awake and watching curiously. As Maureen approached the bed, she noticed Maureen's hair was wet, and she had changed into different pajamas.

"I showered." Maureen said, crawling over to Joanne, swooshing her long wet brunette curls over the lawyer's face, "Smell…its strawberry."

Joanne buried her nose in Maureen's hair, inhaling deeply, coming out with a smile, as the scent of the shampoo entered her nose. "Much better, Honeybear."

"I brushed my teeth too." Maureen smirked, her lips inches away from Joanne's, "If you want a kiss, you'll find that I now taste like mint."

Joanne smiled, and leaned up, pressing her lips against Maureen's. They kissed briefly, before Joanne pulled away. "Mmm, that tastes way better than ashtray."

"So, will you cuddle me now?" Maureen pouted, nuzzling her nose against Joanne's, "Please?"

Joanne waited a minute, before her arms circled around Maureen's waist, pulling her down, "Yeah."

Maureen collapsed into Joanne's arms, letting out a sigh of happiness, "Thank you."

Maureen nestled into Joanne. Her head on her chest, arm over her stomach, and leg situated in between Joanne's legs. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out one more sigh.

"You really love to cuddle huh?" Joanne asked, her fingers running through Maureen's hair.

"Oh yeah." Maureen nodded, "It's my second favorite thing to do with you. The first being sex of course. I guess I like being close to you."

"Me too." Joanne smiled, pulling Maureen in closer. "Goodnight, Honeybear."

"Goodnight, Pookie." Maureen sleepily replied.

And soon, both lawyer and diva were sound asleep, tangled in a mess of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**lol, cheesy ending. But hey, it's MoJo fluff, so it's all good! ;)**

**I own nothing!**


End file.
